A Little Surprise
by GirlInTheBedRoom
Summary: AU – Apa hal yang paling bisa menghilangkan kepenatan saat pulang kerja dalam sekejap? Sesshomaru tahu persis apa itu…walau dengan satu atau dua konsekuensi setelahnya     SesshInu, mild shota, Lemon? RnR?


**A LITTLE SURPRISE**

**Summary: **AU** – **Apa hal yang paling bisa menghilangkan kepenatan saat pulang kerja dalam sekejap? Sesshomaru tahu persis apa itu…walau dengan satu atau dua konsekuensi setelahnya ^_~

Fic pertama, harap dimaklumi semua kurangnya m(_ _)m

**Warning**: Yaoi, inucest, shota, OOC, PWP, typo. _Don't like, don't read_!

**Disclaimer**: Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengakui karakter yang ada di cerita ini sebagai milikku…karena mereka memang bukan milikku! Hiks….

Sebuah Mercedez Bens S-Class warna hitam keluaran terbaru memasuki halaman sebuah mansion super elite bertingkat tiga, tak berapa lama pemilik kendaraan mewah itu keluar dari mobil dan memasuki pintu utama mansion.

Di balik wajahnya yang datar Sesshoumaru benar-benar lelah dan jenuh. Entah kenapa semua pekerjaan hari ini rasanya berkali lipat lebih berat dibanding biasanya. Namun, sebelum dia bisa beristirahat, dia masih harus menemui ayahnya untuk melaporkan hasil negosiasi bisnis hari itu.

Sesshomaru baru akan mengetuk pintu kayu besar di hadapannya saat ia mendengar suara dari balik pintu, "Aku tahu kau di depan pintu, Sesshomaru. Masuklah."

Di dalam ruang kerja, di balik meja kayu besar yang menjadi pusat ruangan dan hampir tenggelam di antara tumpukan dokumen, duduklah Lord InuTaisho yang masih sibuk meneliti dokumen-dokumen itu sambil sesekali membubuhkan tanda tangan di atasnya.

"Ayah, negosiasi berjalan lancar. Mereka setuju dengan penawaran yang kita ajukan. Begitu proyek ini selesai keuntungan sejumlah hampir empat kali lipat harga awal akan jatuh di tangan Inu Corp."

Senyum merekah di bibir pemimpin tertinggi Inu Corp. itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya ia menunjukkan ekspresi puas dan bangga pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Kerja bagus. Sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan dari calon penggantiku, Sesshomaru."

"Terima kasih, Ayah. Hanya itu yang ingin aku beritahukan. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang penting dibicarakan aku ingin ke kamarku untuk mandi dan istirahat."

"Ya, tentu saja kau boleh beristirahat sekarang."

"Selamat malam, Ayah."

"Selamat malam Sessh. Oh, dan pastikan kau benar-benar cukup istirahat malam ini." Kali ini InuTaisho memandang putranya dengan senyum lebar yang terkesan….nakal.

Sesshomaru sedikit mengerenyitkan dahi melihat hal ini. Ada sesuatu yang ayahnya sembunyikan. Tapi untuk kondisinya yang lelah saat ini ia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab, "Tentu." Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh.

"_Just make sure you don't need me to wake you up tomorrow morning, Son_." InuTaisho tertawa kecil sambil mengatakan ini.

"_Don't worry, Father. You don't need to_." Tidak biasanya InuTaisho menggoda dirinya seperti ini. Sesshomaru makin curiga pasti ada sesuatu. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal itu dan menganggap ini hanya gurauan iseng ayahnya.

Memasuki kamarnya Sesshomaru tertegun sejenak. Kamarnya gelap gulita dan senyap. Aneh. Kamarnya selalu berada dalam kondisi "siap pakai" saat ia pulang. Lampu selalu menyala dan khususnya untuk saat ini suara gelembung air di Jacuzzi seharusnya sudah terdengar dari pintu.

"_What the_….ugh!" Sesshomaru tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding dengan keras karena ada seseorang yang mendorongnya…ehm, lebih tepatnya berusaha memeluk sekuat tenaga.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Aku hampir mati bosan menunggu, tahu!" dalam sekejap lampu kamar pun menyala dan Sesshomaru bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pelaku kekacauan kecil itu.

"InuYasha!"

"_Welcome home, big brother_!" seringai lebar pun menghiasi wajah anak lelaki berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Oh, _my God_! Aku pikir tadi aku diserang pembunuh bayaran, Yasha!"

"Hehehe…_I'm sorry, Sessh. It can't be helped that I missed you so much_." Sahutnya pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala adiknya dengan lembut. "_I miss you, too, puppy…_dan kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kau akan pulang hari ini? Aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

"Keh, aku tahu kau pasti sibuk dan lagipula aku ingin memberimu kejutan, Sessh. _And I did it, didn't I_?"

"_Yes, you did surprise me, puppy. Like always. So stop giving me a heart attack, will ya_?"

"Umm…aku tak bisa janji, Sessh. _It always fun to see you off of guard_."

InuYasha melirik nakal ke Sesshomaru saat mengatakannya dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya telah terangkat dan dijatuhkan ke atas king size bed milik Sesshomaru.

"Whoaa…Sesshy..! A…mmpphh!" Hanya itu yang sempat terucap dari bibir InuYasha karena Sesshomaru telah membungkam bibir manis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Mata InuYasha melebar dua kali lipat saat bibir Sesshomaru mengulum miliknya dengan sepenuh hati seakan-akan hanya dengan cara itu dia bisa bertahan hidup. InuYasha pun dengan cepat ikut terhanyut dalam ritme sensual itu. Matanya terpejam perlahan dan tanpa ragu mengimbangi gerakan bibir Sesshomaru. Mengetahui respon positif dari InuYasha tanpa membuang waktu Sesshomaru menjilat bibir bawah InuYasha, meminta akses masuk yang dengan senang hati diberikan tanpa syarat. Lidah Sesshomaru menjelajah setiap lekukan dan sudut mulut InuYasha tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal, melilit dan membelit lidahnya, mengajaknya berdansa dan berusaha menunjukkan siapa yang lebih dominan.

Setelah menit-menit yang penuh luapan gairah itu terlewati kedua kakak-adik itu terengah-engah dan saling memandang mata masing-masing dengan pandangan penuh cinta yang bercampur dengan….nafsu.

Sesshomaru membelai sebelah pipi InuYasha dan ibu jarinya menelusuri bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah karena serangannya beberapa saat lalu. Oh, betapa kedua bibir lembut itu benar-benar menawan hati Sesshomaru. Begitu lembut, begitu basah, begitu seksi…

Sesshomaru bisa saja menghabiskan satu hari penuh mengulum bibir itu tanpa henti, menikmati esensi yang hanya dimiliki oleh InuYasha di setiap detiknya, sambil memandang ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu menawan. Kelopak matanya yang setengah tertutup, pandangan matanya yang sedikit kehilangan fokus karena terbawa suasana yang begitu sensual, pipi halusnya yang bersemburat kemerahan karena luapan gairah, bibir merahnya yang setengah terbuka dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah ditambah suara erangan yang sesekali terdengar saat mereka berciuman dan….

"Sesshy…?" Tiba-tiba suara InuYasha menyadarkan lamunan pemuda tampan itu.

"_Yes, puppy_?"

"Apa kau hanya mau memandangiku terus seperti ini sampai besok pagi?" tanya InuYasha sambil pura-pura memasang tampang cemberut.

Sesshomaru terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa lepas dan menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak, Yasha…walaupun harus kuakui memandangimu adalah satu dari sedikit hal di dunia ini yang tidak pernah membuatku bosan."

"Dasar tukang gombal!" sahut InuYasha sambil memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

Sesshomaru makin tergelak melihat adiknya yang salah tingkah dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau ikut mandi berendam bersamaku di jacuzzi? Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama. Dan aku tahu hal menyenangkan lain yang bisa kita lakukan di sana."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sesshomaru dengan suaranya yang menggoda membuat wajah InuYasha makin memerah. Ia tahu persis apa yang ada di benak kakaknya itu. Ia pun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Melihat adikknya yang begitu menawan dan tersipu malu tapi mau, Sesshomaru menyeringai dan berdoa dalam hati.

"Semoga besok pagi Ayah mau membangunkanku dan Yasha karena aku rasa kami berdua akan tidur agak larut malam ini."

Sesshomaru mendekap tubuh InuYasha dan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi dimana terdapat Jacuzzi besar yang siap menampung tubuh mereka berdua, menjanjikan suasana bercinta yang begitu menggoda dan menyenangkan.

Ya, malam ini kedua Inu bersaudara memang akan tidur sangaaaat larut…

Okey, itu tadi appetizernya. Gimana? Jelek? Bagus? Perlu dilanjutkan? RnR please…

Kalau banyak yang minta, _main course_-nya nanti bakal disuguhkan hehehe…

C ya!

-Girl-


End file.
